


The Buck and the Wolf

by milkfruit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Felix knew that Claude liked playing head games with people. He liked playing with their psyche. And Felix, the lone wolf of the Blue Lions, was the perfect plaything for the Golden Deer leader. Dimitri had talked of Claude’s pranks and schemes before, but never had Felix imagined that he’d be at the crux of it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big ol disclaimer: the game isnt even out yet so if i messed some things up, like characterization or locations or events, dont blame me lol. There might be spoilers too so read at your own risk!!

Byleth had offered Felix to join her class. The Golden Deer class. 

Felix mulled it over for some time, but decided to go with the suggestion after he recognized his own ideals didn’t quite match up with Dimitri’s (or anyone else’s, for that matter). He thought it’d be a good change of pace. 

The first day he entered Byleth’s class, she greeted him with a warm smile and gestured for him not to be afraid and to come in further. All eyes were on him, some bewildered and some uninterested, but their stares made him shift a bit in discomfort. He tries to keep his head high and ignore them, but  _ one  _ look was different from the rest. 

It was Claude’s. The house leader. He holds his chin in his hand and his piercing green eyes watch him walk from the door to his seat, looking on with interest. Claude was measuring him up at a glance, but kept his eyes on Felix even after he had sized him up, something about him making Claude fascinated, it seemed.

Felix takes his seat — one away from the rest of the class, where he could be alone — and tries not to make eye contact with anyone for the rest of class. It was more difficult than it sounded, though, for him to keep his eyes to himself. He felt the occasional glance from a classmate, and he felt Claude’s gaze stronger than the rest. There was a distinct  _ something  _ to Claude’s analytical glare.

After class ended and seats became vacated, Felix collected his materials to head back to his room, but was stopped by Claude leaning over his desk and getting on eye level with him.

“Felix, right?” Claude asks. Before Felix could answer, Claude sticks his hand out for Felix to shake and grins widely, pearly white teeth flashing as he spoke. “Claude von Regan,” he introduces himself. “You know this already, but I’m the heir to the Leicester Alliance. Nice to meet you.”

“...Yeah, I know you.” Felix says, and ignores Claude’s hand waiting to be shook. “Dimitri talked a lot about you. Mostly how you were a crazy good fighter.”

“Oh yeah?” Claude laughs. “If you want to find out yourself, we could spar sometime.”

Felix’s eyes flick over to Claude, examining his features for a split second. He notices the lips pulled up in a smile, the twinkling green eyes, and the perfectly tousled brown hair… He was roguishly handsome. “Yeah. That’d be fine by me.”

Claude smirks, taking his weight off the table and straightening out. Edelgard can he heard calling him from the hallway and it seemed urgent. Claude looks her way, then back at Felix.

“See you around, New Guy,” Claude teases, and Felix catches Claude wink at him before running off to speak with Edelgard. 

Felix gives a quick huff out his nose, shaking his head. 

_ For whatever reason, he’s messing with me. _

————

Felix knew that Claude liked playing head games with people. He liked playing with their psyche. And Felix, the lone wolf of the Blue Lions, was the perfect plaything for the Golden Deer leader. Dimitri had talked of Claude’s pranks and schemes before, but never had Felix imagined that he’d be at the crux of it all.

He finally got around to sparring with Claude, about a week after their first interaction. Felix chose the sword as his weapon (naturally) and Claude chose the axe. Felix thought he’d have the advantage with his sword, but Claude lived up to his expectations and beat Felix in no time at all.

Felix was panting, sword knocked out of his hand and left somewhere in the dirt, and the blade of an axe at his chest as he lay on the ground with his elbows supporting him. “You  _ are  _ good,” Felix remarks.

“They all say that.” Claude chuckles, light and airy. “But you put up a better fight than most, I’ll give you that much.” Claude smiles at him, and Felix feels his chest tighten up at the compliment. He took the feeling as just a simple bout of annoyance, not sure if the praise was just another trick or not. He gets to his feet as Claude turns away. “You should see me with a bow, though,” Claude chimes in again, waving his hand dismissively. “I could take anyone with a bow in hand.”

“We’ll see about that during the next skirmish we have.” Felix dusts himself off, fixing up his uniform. 

Claude pauses, then half-turns to Felix, swaying a hip to the side and lolling his head to the side casually. “Are you  _ doubting  _ me?” Claude blinks slowly, and smirks. 

“Maybe.” Felix smirks back, and the annoyance ebbs away into playfulness. Although Felix’s true rival was Dimitri, Claude was just… a better sport about it. Dimitri would’ve given some dry, unamused response, but Claude was cunning and loved to see Felix’s reactions, no matter how Felix tried to hide them. “How about whoever downs the most opponents gets whatever they want from the loser?” Felix wagers, which raises Claude’s interest, making him turn fully back toward Felix, head cocked to the side. Claude wets his lips, and Felix could see his wheels turning.

Claude quirks his eyebrows. “You sure you wanna make a deal like that? What if you lose?”

“If I lose, I’ll learn my lesson, I guess,” Felix answers, though he did not intend to lose to a Golden Deer, whether they be the leader of the house or not. “What, you’re not game?”

“I never said that,” Claude concedes, and throws his hands up. “I’m just making sure you know your own terms… And that you can prepare to taste defeat,” Claude challenges.

“I’ll win with honor,” Felix calls back at him. “I’ll show you.”

“Lookin’ forward to it,” Claude gives him a thumbs up as he stalks off, the wind making his yellow cape blow wildly to the side.

Felix blinked, smiling genuinely for the first time in… Gods know how long.

————

Claude and Felix were both true to their word, and during the next battle, they each kept count of their kills: Felix came out with four, and Claude with… five. And that was the final score. 

Claude was immediately smug about it, and Felix was already a bit of a sore loser, but Claude liked to rub in his victories. “I believe you said the winner gets whatever they want from the loser?” he asks innocently, though Felix was grinding his teeth in irritation.

Claude seems to think over his options for a few moments, arms crossed and eyes darting around the field. “Hmm, I’ll think it over some more, alright?” Claude seemed to already have an idea, but needed more time to mull it over. “Lemme sleep on it.”

Felix blows his stray bangs out of his face. “Fine.” Felix gives in, but the suspense was already killing him. He wanted to get this ‘punishment’ over with, but being at Claude’s mercy couldn’t be any good at all… He wasn’t afraid, he was just… nervous.

————

A day later, Claude asks Felix to have lunch with him. Felix had no reason to say no… Except for the fact that Claude’s deviant ideas on punishment would probably leave Felix humiliated. Felix thought that there must be an ulterior motive to this. He went along nonetheless, though wary of Claude’s potential mischief.

The meal goes as normal: they talk about many things, they tease each other a little bit; the expected way two people would have lunch together. 

Then Claude drops a bombshell.

“You know we’re having a ball at the monastery in a couple weeks, right?” Claude asks, stirring a spoonful of honey into his tea. “Everyone’s talking about it.”

Felix nods. “Of course.” He takes a bite of food, and says, “Though I don’t intend on partaking. It’s not really my scene.”

Claude doesn’t seem fazed. “Oh?” He asks, raising his cup to his lips and taking a small sip. “Well, I’ve decided that you  _ are  _ going, then. I want you to share a dance with me.”

Felix nearly chokes. 

Was this his idea of a joke? Or was this his punishment for before?? He had to get to the bottom of this.

“Excuse me?” Felix sputters. “Me? Dance with you? No way, not in front of all those people.”

Claude’s eyes darken just a fraction, his smile growing wider. “You were the loser, remember? This is what I’ve decided to have you do. I just want  _ one _ dance,” he holds up a single finger for emphasis. “Nothing more and nothing less. After the dance is over, you can leave.”

Felix sighs, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. He had agreed to honor Claude in their wager, so this really was the  _ least  _ he could do for him at this point. He should be thankful that Claude didn’t make him do anything more embarrassing. Felix finally surrendered.

“...Very well. You will have your dance.” Felix gauges Claude’s reaction. Claude seemed to be satisfied with the result, smiling happily and his eyes sparkling with triumph. “But just this once.”

“I’m glad,” Claude says as he finished up his plate. “You won’t regret it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The days came and went, and a few days before the ball, who else but Ingrid approached Felix after class was over.

“Felix,” she beckons. “Can I talk to you?”

Felix’s childhood friend stands in the doorway, motioning with her hand for him to follow.

“...Sure.” Felix follows her, and he could feel a scrutinizing gaze on him as he left… A gaze from none other than Claude. But Felix chose to ignore it, putting Ingrid first.

“How are things, Felix? We barely get to see each other anymore so I grow worried about you, you know.”

Ah. That’s right. Ingrid was the type to worry; and it wasn’t like Felix didn’t think about her, or Sylvain, or Dimitri… He’s just been preoccupied with his studies and... Other things, he supposed.

“I’m fine. Professor lets me hone my sword skills here, so I have no need to complain. I don’t really talk to anyone else here, so my mind is on you three as well, Ingrid.”

“...Liar,” Ingrid accuses. She smiles as she says it, though, a small hint of a laugh running through the word. She pins a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. “I’ve  _ seen you  _ talk to and spar with Claude multiple times,” she says, her tone sounding as if she was scolding him. “You’ve… Become good friends with him, haven’t you?”

Felix is taken aback. His body feels tight again, like that time Claude complimented him on his technique with the sword. He feels short of breath suddenly, and doesn’t want to admit it but the prospect of them being friends may be true. They talked often, and sparred, and even shared a laugh a couple of times. But did that really make them friends? Felix thought hard about it, his silence deafening to Ingrid.

“See? You like him more than you think.” She giggles, but the laugh is… somber. Was she concerned that Felix had forgotten his old Blue Lions friends already?

Felix grew angry, but kept his composure the best he could. “I do  _ not  _ like him. He’s a classmate and a teammate but nothing else.” He says, though in his heart of hearts he knew that to be untrue. He did like Claude, in some way. He’s not sure what attracted him to the archer so much, but he suspected it was his cunning, his adventurousness… Two things that Felix himself lacked. He liked how Claude could have anyone at his fingertips, playing into his little games, while also playing dumb about just how much control he had. He admired Claude’s abilities as a warrior, his leadership qualities, his easygoing attitude… All of it.

“Felix, it’s okay if you’re friends with him,” Ingrid defends Felix’s true feelings, and Felix cursed himself for not knowing that Ingrid could read him like a book by now. “I’m happy for you.” Her gentle, serene smile belied her inflection. Ingrid stops walking down the hallway, the corridor having been vacated since they’ve been talking. Felix halts as well, facing her. She puts a hand to Felix’s face. “I can tell he likes you too. More than you know.”

What did  _ that  _ mean…? ‘More than he knew’? Was there something Felix wasn’t picking up on?

Her smile grows, and she changes the subject quickly. “Will I see you at the ball in a few days?”

Felix huffs out his nose. “Don’t count on it. I’ll probably sit it out. You know how I feel about parties.”

Ingrid laughs, genuinely and clear as a bell. “That’s what I thought you’d say. I’m glad to see you haven’t changed much, Felix.”

“Of course I haven’t. It’s only been two weeks since I’ve changed classes.”

“You’d be surprised what even a small amount of time could do to someone,” Ingrid says cryptically. Felix was tired of hearing his friend speak in riddles. (Did she always do that? Or was that a new thing?) He cut the conversation short, making an excuse as to where he had to be, and Ingrid let him go.

_ That was… odd. _

————

Felix really was dreading the day of the ball. Not just because he’d have to dance with Claude, but because his friends would potentially see him do it. He had already told Ingrid he wouldn’t be there, but… well, that was a lie. He didn’t want her to know or see him dance with Claude at all. Chances are, she would, and so would Sylvain, and so would Dimitri. It was inevitable. 

Claude must have known that going in. He  _ had  _ to know when planning this out that Felix’s friends would have to see him with Claude, thus planting the seed of jealousy into their hearts. Was Claude intentionally replacing Felix’s friends…?

He had to speak to Claude about this.

The day after the conversation with Ingrid, and only two days before the ball, Felix approaches Claude after class. 

Claude was surrounded by his classmates, answering questions and the like. But Felix butted in anyways, regardless of the situation. “Do you have a minute?” He asks sternly, making Claude blink. The rest of the Golden Deer joked about Felix’s bad timing, but Claude puts his hand up to silence them and says,

“Of course.”

As they walked away, Felix could distantly hear them gossiping about Felix and Claude’s “true relationship” and if Felix was Claude’s “number one,” whatever that meant. Felix couldn’t figure it out, but it nagged at the back of his mind.

“What’s up?” Claude asked as they disappeared out of earshot of the others.

Felix wanted to ask, ‘ _ What am I to you? _ ’ but he felt that that was too forward, too intense for right now. So instead, he asks, “What’s your game?”

Claude tilts his head.  _ Playing dumb again. _ “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Felix insists, temper bubbling up in his stomach and in his chest. He slams his hand against the doorway, trapping Claude, though still speaking quietly “Sparring with me, inviting me to lunch, wanting to dance with me at that stupid ball… What are you getting at, exactly?” 

Claude looked genuinely confused, but Felix knew it was all just part of his act. 

“Hmph,” Felix looks away and grunts. “You just want to keep me from my friends. Is that it? You want to make them jealous of you?” Felix was visibly shaking. He could feel every joint becoming weak. How could a confrontation be so nerve-wracking and take so much out of him? “Tell me!” He demands when Claude remains silent, punching the wall beside them for emphasis.

Claude glances around, almost guiltily to Felix, but he wasn’t sure  _ what  _ was going on in that head of his. 

“It’s nothing like that,” Claude whispers, and he looks back at Felix from under his long lashes. “I’d never try to take you away from your loved ones.”

Felix’s eyes soften, and he listens as Claude continues.

“I just like you. Alright? It’s not any deeper than that.” His face is honest and straight, for once, as he speaks. 

He just. Wanted to be friends the only way he knew how to; by messing with him. He meant nothing by it. “I’m sorry if I made you feel isolated from your other friends. And I’m sorry if I offended you.” He pats Felix on the shoulder, the contact sending a strange electric current down Felix’s spine. Claude’s smile is no longer edgy and wide, but soft and small. “And I decided you don’t need to show up at the ball if you don’t want to. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Felix can’t move. He doesn’t know why, but every muscle in his body has seized up and won’t move. He’s just left there as Claude leaves and re-enters the classroom. He could hear Claude’s cheery tone when he regroups with the other Golden Deer, a total 180 from what Felix just heard. Well… Claude was always a talented actor, after all.

————

The day of the ball arrives. 

Felix knew the Lords were preparing for this very event, as they were the main attraction of the party itself. The students would get to dance with each of them, make merry and feast… It would be a spectacle for all who came.

But not Felix.

Felix opted to stay in his room and not come down. He’d rather devote himself to his studies. So he did, the noise from the other building not getting on his nerves in the slightest, as he knew that Dimitri and Sylvain and Ingrid would be having a good time without him. No doubt Ingrid relayed to the others that Felix would not be making it.

But… Felix found himself distracted.

Not by the music, or the people chattering outside. But he thought about Claude, and how he hasn’t really spoken to him in these past couple days leading up to the event. He thought about Claude’s perfect cupid’s bow lips upturning and how he may not ever personally experience that smile again. Or how Claude’s eyes would light up with his laughter, usually after Felix made a dry, sarcastic comment. He missed Claude, in a way. Or at least that’s what he thought…? Really, the thought of him made Felix’s chest ache. It made Felix yearn for him, wanting to get lost in those hazel eyes, wanting to protect him however he could — in battle or otherwise — and to spend time conversing with him for hours at a time… 

He missed Claude’s friendship. He hadn’t felt a speck of that familiar warmth in days, and it was getting to him. Deep down, he knew he shouldn’t be wanting Claude’s attention again after only a couple days, but… He couldn’t help it.

Felix closed the book he had been reading. 

He was going to that ball.

————

By the time he had decided to go, after stewing in his own misery the majority of the time, the Lords had already danced with everyone who wanted a dance, and the feast had just finished up. It was dusk, the red and orange sunset mixing with the clouds and meeting the dark horizon. Felix had to find Claude and at least apologize to him.

Through the sea of people, he sees… yellow. Bright, sunny yellow peeking through the crowd. He follows it, chases it like a child chasing a firefly at night.

It was indeed Claude, who was talking with a group of people, some older and some around their age. It might have been a politically-driven conversation, so Felix stayed out of it. He sinks back into the crowd, and waits outside, leaning against a stone pillar on the outskirts of the monastery. Some people were out there too, but most had gone back in to engage with the remainder of the festivities.

He was alone.

Or so he thought.

He hears footsteps and thinks it was probably nobody, until that person rounds the corner and shows that it was Claude, who had followed him all this way. Felix does a double take, before greeting him.

“Uh… hey,” he clears his throat, and Claude grins.

“What are you doing all the way out here? Party’s inside,”

Felix huffs, but happily. He was relieved that Claude still approached him with that certain familiarity and friendliness as he always did. “I told you I’m not one for parties,” Felix says, yet he found himself following Claude back across the empty courtyard. Claude stopped once Felix caught up, in the middle of the clearing, where the music inside could be faintly heard, although definitely dimmer and toned down. Then Claude faces him, and holds out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” he asks, as suave as ever.

Felix can feel his face heat up, though once again, he had no clue as to why. He went with his gut, taking Claude’s hand and feeling Claude gently press closer to put his hand on Felix’s shoulder, the other stretched out to the side and holding Felix’s opposite hand. Felix follows his lead, his spare hand going to Claude’s waist.

They start to sway to the music, Claude looking up at Felix with that lazy, yet sharp, greenish gaze that Felix had come to know. Felix was a good deal taller than Claude, so he was careful not to step on Claude’s feet or get too close. It was perfect this way. 

They spin every so often, and towards the end of the dance, Felix twirls Claude in his arms and then back again, until he was back chest-to-chest with Felix. 

There was a moment of silence. 

Claude glances down at something, and then Felix decided to act on his gut again. He leans down, still in that dancing position with Claude, and Claude cranes his neck forward to meet Felix halfway in a kiss.

Their lips meet, Felix chastely moving against Claude, and Claude follows the action, lips opening up only to close once again against Felix’s mouth. The sun had just set fully, the night sky taking the place of the pink one, stars and moon shining down on them. When they separate, Claude’s eyes only open once they’ve been apart for a couple seconds. 

“I…” Felix starts, voice hoarse and weak. “I love you.” He finally confesses, suddenly knowing why he felt the way he did these past couple weeks with Claude. He loved the house leader more than anything, especially in this moment, where Claude chuckles just as hoarsely as Felix’s voice had come out. 

“Took ya long enough,” Claude says, and he lays his cheek against Felix’s collarbone. “I love you too.”

Felix’s hand goes from Claude’s own hand to Claude’s hair, running his fingers through the smooth chestnut strands. They wanted to stay like that forever.

They remain like that, holding each other, until Claude could hear another noble calling for him from inside. Claude composes himself, pulling away from Felix, and he smooths out his clothes as if he looked particularly unkempt.

“I hope you’ll stay longer and at least say hello to Dimitri,” Claude suggests, and Felix smiles. 

“I will. But I’m here for you. Remember that.”

Claude gives Felix one last peck on the lips before running off, taking on his typical sunny tone again when greeting that pack of nobles that had probably been scouring the party for him.

Felix decided to stay for a little while longer, and he spoke to Dimitri briefly before being tackled by Ingrid and Sylvain, who were all too happy to see him there, a place Felix said wasn’t for him. He spent time with them for the remainder of the night, before going back to his room, where he could relax…

It had been a productive evening, even if he didn’t get any studying done.

————

Felix had often wondered if he’d see Claude again after graduation. 

Was what they had just a fling or was it a relationship? He wasn’t quite sure. 

Graduation came and went. 

Things changed.

They didn’t see each other until five years later, at the reunion.


	3. Chapter 3

Felix chose to follow Byleth and her guidance again. 

He would go where she chose to lead. And her leadership went to the Golden Deer again, her old class. It looked like Felix would be reunited with his old classmates, and his old lover as well…

This could go one of three ways: either it’s completely awkward and one-sided on Felix’s part, or they both realize they fall out of love with each other, or…

“Felix, could you take a walk with me?” Claude asks after preparations had been made at the derelict monastery. Byleth had taken control of the group of “students,” the lot of them still huddled together and paying Claude and Felix no mind for now. 

Felix didn’t see why he shouldn’t go.

He silently follows behind Claude, who had gotten taller in those lost years. He had sideburns now, the bit of scruff framing his face handsomely. His hair was slicked back a bit, but still took on its wild ways, flyaways and cowlicks sprouting from every which way. What hadn’t changed were those beautiful green eyes, the eyes Felix had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Claude leads him through the empty corridors, where flags were burnt or partially ripped and hanging from the ceiling. Spiderwebs had formed everywhere, and most of the windows had been shattered. Yet the place was still eerily pretty and scenic.

They catch up as usual, picking up right where they left off… Claude filled Felix in on the details of his life, and Felix did the same. There was still much Felix didn’t know about Claude, but he respected him nonetheless. He let Claude have his privacy, if nothing else. 

Felix felt overjoyed, though he downplayed it. He was happy to be talking with Claude again, happy to be back with him…. Though he still didn’t know if his feelings were reciprocated.

They laugh, the sound echoing off the stone walls, the acoustics like that of a gymnasium. 

They reach one of the old classrooms — specifically, their old classroom — and then Claude once again dropped one of his infamous bombshells, just like he did back in the day.

“Why aren’t you following Dimitri?”

Felix’s gaze becomes downcast. “...Because,” he begins, slowly. “He’s changed. And not for the better. He’s not the Dimitri I know anymore…” He trails off, clenching his fists. 

He thinks about all the bloodshed, all the tyranny, that had followed Dimitri’s path in these last five years. It made him sick to his stomach. Felix had already been through enough, but losing complete faith in someone he once called his best friend and true rival was the real test to his sanity. Felix literally felt as if he had no other choice than to follow Byleth and join the Golden Deer. He had to do what must be done, and that was cut Dimitri down no matter what.

“He needs to die.”

Felix’s harsh words surprised Claude, who leaned on a half-burned surface that still remained in the room all these years later. Claude’s eyes had widened a fraction, and his lips parted, but his face returns to normal after a moment of silence.

“I’m sorry.” Claude offers his genuine support in this tough time for Felix. “I just thought that since you were once his best friend, you’d stay with him through thick and thin…” Claude shrugs. “But I guess as ideals change, friendships change, too… Time can do a lot to a person.”

“You’re right,” Felix says, voice barely audible, but sound traveled through the room well enough for Claude to understand. “But time hasn’t changed how I feel about you,”

Claude’s face goes from solemn to bewildered in just a second from those words. 

“I still love you… My Lord,” He takes Claude’s hand and kisses his knuckles.

They stare at each other for naught a second before Claude is yanking his hand away to grab both sides of Felix’s face and bring him in for a passionate kiss. They kiss and kiss and kiss, coming at each other from different angles with varying intensity, until Felix has Claude pinned against the dusty, cracked wall behind them. Tongues meet, teeth clack, and Felix accidentally bites Claude’s lip a number of times. When they part, their breaths are ragged and their lips swollen and red. Claude rubs Felix’s cheekbone with his thumb, brushing his messy bangs back with the other hand. They kiss again, briefly and sweetly, before parting again… And then laughing in unison. 

Felix knew then that Claude did love him back, and he had just poured his entire being into kissing him, placing half his soul into Felix’s mouth for him to swallow down. And Felix would accept that no matter what, giving his heart to his Lord unconditionally. 

“You’re ridiculous… Holding onto me after all this time,” Claude ridicules, though Felix knows Claude’s sense of humor by now. “How often did you think of me?”

“All the time,” Felix says quietly, his knuckles softly dragging across Claude’s beard/sideburns lovingly, the coarse hair needing a definite trim. “You never left my mind,” his lips lower to Claude’s ear. “I’d even dream of you,” he takes Claude’s lobe, earring and all, into his mouth, and bites. Claude gasps, but doesn’t move. 

Claude struggles to force out a chuckle. “And what were those dreams about?” He looks down, distracted, as Felix holds onto his waist with one hand and unfastens Claude’s shoulder pauldrons with the other. 

Felix lets out a little, “heh,” Claude’s armor clattering to the floor. “If you want, I can show you,”

Claude was panting, too hot for his clothes now. “Yes, please,”

But first, to settle things and make his allegiance official, Felix goes down on one knee and takes Claude’s hand in his. “I hereby pledge my loyalty to you and you alone, My Lord, Claude von Regan,” he says, once more kissing Claude’s hand, then taking the glove off Claude’s hand with his teeth. “And I hereby swear to fight in the name of the Leicester Alliance,” he kisses Claude’s bare hand, one last time. “Until the day I die.”

Then he straightens out and gets back on his feet, kissing Claude hard, a hand cupping Claude’s face. Felix then begins disrobing, taking off the armor and accessories that kept his clothing down, like his gloves and belt. Claude helped him get rid of it, unbuckling and unbuttoning and roughly shedding Felix’s layers. Claude was next, the two of them getting rid of his cravat and his cape and all else that were hindering the undressing process.

Felix opens Claude’s shirt, finally exposing his chest and stomach and the trail of hair leading down to Claude’s crotch. They kiss more, lips mashing into each other’s and claiming each other’s mouths. Felix sucks and bites a series of kisses down Claude’s neck to his collarbone, leaning down to do so. Claude whimpers, biting his lip. Felix focuses on the side of Claude’s neck a bit more than the other areas, sucking on the taut skin and leaving a bright red mark on him.

A hand boldly moves down to palm Claude through his pants, and Claude can’t help but buck, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat, low and almost guttural. “Please,” Claude sighs, swallowing thickly. “Felix,”

His tone said ‘ _ don’t tease,’ _ and Felix knew they didn’t have much time before Byleth or the others would come looking for them, so he satisfied that wish, letting Claude kick off his boots and remove his pants, leaving only his smallclothes.

Felix removes his jacket and tunic underneath, leaving him in nothing but pants and boots. 

Claude’s hands reach out to touch Felix’s toned chest and abs, and Felix pulls in closer until they could feel each other’s heat. “Let me—” Claude starts, delving beneath the hem of Felix’s trousers, but Felix shakes his head.

“No time. Just let me do it,” he insists, and Claude nods furiously.

“Right… Do you have anything to use as lube? All I’ve got on me is a vulnerary,”

Felix knew a vulnerary wouldn’t do the trick. Felix thinks for a moment before pulling out a small vial of sword oil. “Just this,” Felix says, though the vial wasn’t even full, so they’d have to ration it out. “It should work fine.”

“Mm,” Claude hums, letting Felix turn him around, Claude spreading his thighs for ease of access and leaning on the cold stone. “Hurry,”

Felix uncaps the cork, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. The cold sensation of slicked-up fingers against his entrance makes Claude jump, but he tries to relax as Felix pushes a digit inside, pumping it slowly and carefully. Claude makes a “guh,” sound, like he had just gotten to the surface after being underwater for a time. He seemed to be uncomfortable.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Claude confirms, his voice strained. Felix almost doesn’t believe him, but at the same time, he knows Claude could take another finger, knowing his hardy attitude. Felix kisses Claude’s shoulder and adds another, wriggling it in along with the first. He thrusts his fingers inside, two of them rubbing Claude’s tight walls. Felix absently wonders if this is Claude’s first time with a man, or his first time at all.

Claude really makes noise once that finger makes its way in, moaning aloud as the second finger joins the first. Claude’s moaning was so beautiful, like a siren’s song made just for Felix. “Ahh, Felix,” he groans, starting to drool a bit, body suddenly tightening up once Felix strikes something inside of him. “Felix!” He cries, and Felix was so aroused that it actually hurt to be confined in his pants right now.

“There?” Felix hits that spot again, making Claude hang his head and sob in pleasure. Just as quickly as Felix had found the spot, he withdraws his fingers, now dripping with oil, and rubs the residual against Claude’s hole to be sure he’d have an easy entry.

Felix uses the last of the oil to coat his member, taking it out of his pants and sighing as it was exposed to the cold air. Claude looks behind himself, seeing Felix’s cock for the first time.

“Turn back around,” Felix grits out, unable to hold on any longer.

Claude obliges him, flipping back over so that he faced Claude. Felix hikes up one of Claude’s legs to spread him more, holding it under his arm as the other guided himself to Claude’s entrance. Claude breathes hard in preparation for the penetration, and he lets loose a gorgeous, breathy moan as Felix finally enters, his cockhead slowly pushing its way inside. Claude’s hands grip Felix’s back, blunt fingernails digging into his skin with the initial thrust.

“Gods,” Felix mutters deliriously. “You feel so good,” he doesn’t move, however, keeping his hips still as he and Claude get used to the stretch and the tight fit. 

“Mmh,” Claude purrs, though he’s sweating like a sinner in church. “You feel good too,” he’s nearly drunk on pleasure, his words slurred and his knees weak, almost giving out completely until Felix catches him, keeping him upright. 

Once a few moments went by and Felix felt they had adjusted, he thrusts experimentally, nearly pulling all the way out just to gently push back in. The oil he had applied made it easier to move, but that didn’t mean Claude was impervious to pain, so he checked in on his lover once he had finished the slow movement.

“Is this okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?” He asks, noting how Claude’s fingernails were slowly scratching down his back. The sting of it made him seethe, but he didn’t complain otherwise.

“I’m not gonna break,” Claude laughs. “Keep going.”

Felix could do nothing but accept Claude’s confirmation and keep thrusting his hips. Felix sets up a slow, gentle pace, not going in all the way, and Claude seemed to be okay with it for a time, panting hard and burying his face into the crook of Felix’s neck, his hot breaths and musky scent blending together to make for an amazing concoction of sensations. The smell of him, the feel of him, it was almost all too much. Felix gets lost in the scent of spices and sweat, the feel of Claude’s mouth softening into a heavenly moan that reverberated off his skin — so much so that he starts to thrust wildly, with abandon. The pace goes from short, shallow, incomplete thrusts to heavy, full, and rough.

Claude seems to like this even more, tilting his head back to expose his bobbing adam’s apple, keening and struggling to stay on his tip-toes while Felix literally thrust into him so hard it threw him off balance. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Claude hisses, biting his own knuckle to stifle his noises. Felix bats his hand away, tilting his chin up for a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. Claude’s mouth enveloped his, slanting against his lips like it was his due. Once they part, Felix noticed Claude was red in the face, mouth falling open with each moan and his green eyes brimming with unshed tears. “Felix,” he says again, balling his fists against Felix’s chest.

Felix continues to dive into him, again and again, until he was sure he was hitting Claude’s prostate every single time. “I can’t—I’m coming—“ Claude warns, through a few wails.

Felix felt that he was about to come any minute now too. “Just let go,” he reassures him, a hand reaching down to jerk Claude to climax. Claude’s toes curl, his knuckles turning white as he grips Felix’s shoulder, and he can’t stop his noises. Felix keeps pumping him, over and over again until he feels Claude pulse in his hand.

“ _ Aaahn,” _ Claude cries out, bouncing a bit in place as he reaches completion, come painting his stomach in thick strands. Felix tries to hold on for Claude, but the spasming and aftershocks of Claude’s orgasm proves to be too much for the swordsman. 

“Haah,” Felix huffs out an unsteady moan as he also comes not long after, pulling out to release the evidence of his orgasm onto Claude’s leg, letting it drip down his thigh. He slouches in post-coital bliss, body nearly going limp as he hunches over Claude and they pant together.

Claude chuckles, sneering at Felix knowingly. “That was good,” he says, finally. “Now let’s get cleaned up before the others find us here.”

They clean up their mess and put their clothes back on in silence, though they helped each other dress. 

“I love you,” Claude says, breaking the silence. Felix smiles, about to profess his love back, but...

Right on schedule, Byleth saunters in with Hilda and Lorenz, who had come looking for them. 

“There you are,” Byleth says. “We’ve looked all over for you two. Now come along, we have much to get done.” Byleth continues to drone in her authoritative tone. 

Once they turned their backs to leave, Felix and Claude kiss one last time before leaving to follow them, hand in hand.

They had a war to win.


End file.
